Episode 20:VS7.5 - Into the Night
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: It's time. After nearly 6 months on New Hope, Voyager is ready to start her return voyager home. Well, almost ready.


Episode 20  
Into the Night  
A below decks story  
by Christina  
  
Prologue  
New Hope  
almost 6 months after the crash landing  
  
Hugh Murphy motioned to his right and then controlled the urge to pull his hair   
out when the actor tripped and fell. "Kashimuro!"  
  
"Sorry, boss. I'll do better once I have the lines memorized," Kashimuro Nozawa   
said.  
  
"That's all right." Hugh stepped on to the stage they'd made in cargo bay 2.   
"We're going to start act two again. Let's get set." He turned as the cargo bay   
doors slid open. He'd posted a large sign, asking for visitors to stay away, but   
of course the many diplomats, and other government officials here to see   
Voyager's departure, didn't read English. "I'm sorry, you...Oh Captain Janeway."   
The constant motion around him ceased as the sixteen actors and ten tech staff   
noticed the captain and the six Minenne government officials with her. "I didn't   
know you would be coming."  
  
"Minister Perut here wanted to see how we put on a play," Janeway said.  
  
"I'm not sure right now is the best time...We still are just learning our   
parts."  
  
Perut, the Minenne minister stepped forward and bowed. "Drama in our culture is   
for holy occasions: a truly profound moment. What play are you are doing?"  
  
"Twelfth Night, Mr. Minister," Hugh replied. "It's by one of Earth's greatest   
playwrights." He glanced at Janeway and shrugged. "The title refers to an early   
religious day."  
  
"Ahh," Perut said. "Most excellent." He bowed again. "Thank you for letting me   
visit. It was a privilege." Hugh managed to maintain a neutral expression until   
Janeway and her entourage had departed.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Megan asked. "A religious play?"  
  
"It was all I could think of," Hugh replied,   
  
"Whatever," she retorted. "He's in one for major culture shock if he ever gets a   
chance to see it."  
  
"I don't know," Kashimuro said from the floor. "The scene with Toby and Marie   
has definite possibilities."  
  
The cast and crew laughed. Hugh smiled. "Well, at this point we're not ready for   
any revelations. Kashimuro, stand up, and let's get going. We have--" he glanced   
at his chrono, "--fifteen minutes." Squeezing in rehearsals these last few days   
on New Hope had been hard. Everyone was running in circles. "And I want to thank   
everyone again for taking the time to be here."  
  
#  
  
"Good evening, Lieutenant," Susan Nicolleti said as Michael Ayala entered the   
transporter room. "I hope there's not much more of this."  
  
"They'll be leaving soon." Ayala glanced around warily, wondering if he would   
find another missing representative under the console. "There seem to be   
hundreds of them on board."  
  
"There are only fifty-five."  
  
"It still seems like five-hundred." He leaned against the console. "The   
Gunrath'u representatives have managed to *get lost* twice. Commander Tuvok has   
doubled their escort."  
  
"They'll all be leaving soon, and I can finally return to engineering."  
  
"The sooner they're gone the better." He took a deep breath, wondering if he was   
just being paranoid about those Gunrath'u excursions. "I guess they are all just   
happy that we're leaving the treaty planet."  
  
"We're leaving in approximately one hour. I can't wait." She leaned closer. "So,   
have you heard how today's tests with the Delta Flyer went?"  
  
"I don't know," Ayala started to shake his head. It had taken a lot of   
subterfuge to conduct the slipstream tests, he started to leave, but a beep from   
the transporter console stopped him. "Maybe the dignitaries are ready to leave?"   
Ayala asked, his voice not full of much optimism.  
  
"It's incoming." Susan opened the comm. "This is Susan Nicolletti of the   
Starship Voyager."  
  
"Well, it's about time," a feminine voice said. "I am Captain Laral from the   
Vordai Space Defense. I believe I'm expected. I am transmitting my coordinates.   
Please beam me aboard, now." Susan glanced at Ayala.  
  
"I haven't heard anything," he whispered. He tapped his combadge to contact   
Commander Tuvok, while Susan asked Laral to wait.  
  
"Lieutenant Ayala," Tuvok said. "I have just received confirmation from Captain   
Janeway. Indeed, Captain Laral is expected. Please escort her to   
deck-three-section-two guest quarters. She'll be with us for our trip to the   
Vordai Space Docks."  
  
Ayala wanted to ask more questions, but nodded to Susan. A second later the   
Vordai female appeared, dressed in the brown uniform of the Vordai military. At   
her feet were two small duffel bags. As Ayala stepped forward to greet her, she   
stepped off the platform.  
  
"Finally. I may assume you are Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Paris?"  
  
"No, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Ayala, this is Lieutenant Nicolleti. Captain Janeway   
sends her apologies," he explained--a white lie. "We still have a number of   
dignitaries on board. I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
"By the Great Forest, I was told that Captain Janeway would meet me on my   
arrival not seedlings. Please bring my luggage." She glanced around, then walked   
out the door. Ayala grumbled as he grabbed her bags.  
  
"I'm not a porter..." But at least Captain Laral had packed light.  
  
#  
  
The door to the guest quarters closed and again, Ayala grumbled. Who did this   
woman think she was?  
  
"Is that her?" Tom said from behind him.  
  
"If you are asking if she is Captain Laral, the Vordai hotshot pilot, the answer   
is yes. She wants to meet with you and Janeway, seven minutes ago."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "I can't believe the Vordai government won't let me fly   
Voyager. What's she like?"  
  
"I think that is something you will have to experience for yourself." A sudden   
thought struck Ayala. "Tom, is that why she's here, to pilot our ship?" Tom   
didn't seem happy at her presence.  
  
"The Vordai Space Defense is has said that no one but a port-licensed Vordai   
captain can fly a ship into their space docks. I have six days to teach her to   
fly Voyager. SIX DAYS. Gees...I'm sure I could pass the board tests to be   
qualified--and it wouldn't take me six days."  
  
Ayala grinned. "Have fun, Tom, but right now I need to start rounding up all   
those dignitaries."  
  
"I'll try. By the way, I hear Tuvok found one of the Gunrath'u representatives   
attempting to access Jeffries tube 4."  
  
Ayala frowned. Most of the crew had not been happy with the inclusion of the   
large Gunrath'u party today. He also suspected a few of the Gunrath'u were very   
bad spies trying to find out something about Voyager's technology. It was quite   
possible all the visiting dignitaries were.  
  
"I believe the Minenne delegation has already departed. I need to get to the   
bridge." Tom grinned. "It's been a while since I've been able to fly Voyager,   
might as well make the most of the time I've got now." The door opened and the   
Vordai Captain exited.  
  
"These rooms are drab. Lieutenant Tom Paris? Please take me to the bridge."  
  
Ayala smiled at Tom's frustrated look. He turned to depart, before being asked   
to help carry something else.  
  
"If you wish to use the Vordai Space Defense dock facilities," Laral said   
loudly, "I need to learn about this ship. Unless you are not capable to teach?   
Perhaps someone better qualified..." Fortunately for Ayala, the lift arrived   
before he had to listen to anymore. Poor Tom.  
  
#  
  
Joe Carey picked up the PADD containing the data from the most recent slipstream   
test with the Delta Flyer. Tom had given it to him earlier. He'd been too busy   
all day to look at it, but he had a few minutes right now. He skimmed through   
the numbers and data, stopping to read an occasional paragraph. The data looked   
good. He would use the information to update his simulation program.  
  
"Excellent," he whispered. They'd never managed to fix the energy drain, and   
there were some navigation problems--but both were manageable, if they only used   
the technology for a couple of minutes. He glanced up. They'd started to process   
the second batch of benamite ore. The first batch had taught them a lot: like   
the length of the exposure to the dilithium wasn't critical, but storage   
temperature after the conversion was.  
  
He motioned Vorik over. "The latest results," Joe said as he handed Vorik the   
PADD. He waited for Vorik to glance through it.  
  
"Critical temperature starts to rise at three minutes. We will have to keep our   
time in the slipstream to a minimum..." His voice trailed off as several of the   
Grevel-Ash delegation passed. Joe waited until they'd left, then took the PADD.   
The various governments wanted Voyager off the planet. Anything not directly   
related to repairing the ship had been frowned upon. It sometimes seemed that   
included sleep. So working on the slipstream technology had taken some   
subterfuge. The test flights with the Delta Flyer had to have an excuse too. Tom   
had suggested that they just say the pilots needed the practice time. They'd had   
to travel out of the system to avoid detection, but it had worked.  
  
The increase in activity indicated the brief lull was over. Indeed, as he placed   
the pad on the console, Commander Chakotay's voice made a ship wide   
announcement.  
  
"Would the Gunrath'u delegation please report to transporter room two. We wish   
to thank you for your presence today." Joe had to smile. He'd found two of   
Gunrath'u delegates trying to enter B'Elanna's office earlier.  
  
"Heads-up," Joe shouted. "They're leaving. And so are we." He glanced around.   
B'Elanna must still be with the Grevel-Ash engineering delegation.   
  
There was a cheer. "Prepare for Blue alert," he ordered. "And congratulations.   
You all did a great job."  
  
"We had to, Lieutenant. Torres inspected everything six times," someone shouted.   
This brought laughter, as everyone settled into their routines.  
  
After nearly six months on New Hope, Voyager was once again heading where she   
belonged--sort of.  
  
Their first stop was the Vordai Space Defense docking facility, where they could   
finish repairs and conduct space-worthiness tests.  
  
Act 1  
Space  
Three days after leaving New Hope  
  
Jenny handed the morning astrometrics report to Commander Chakotay, then turned   
to leave the bridge.She noted that Captain Laral sat at the helm, with a   
patient-sounding-Tom stood behind her..  
  
"I'll have to do that," Jenny heard Tom say.  
  
"I expect you still don't understand," Laral answered. "Vordai Space Defense   
regulations are quite specific about this. I must have complete helm control at   
all times within five kilometers of the dock until we are moored. Piramontoy   
Station is a military base. Voyager may have been granted special status, but   
you still must follow all regulations. Including an authorized member of VSD in   
command of the ship. So, I'll need access to those controls."  
  
Jenny watched as Janeway seemingly reluctantly nodded her head, then Tom   
assigned Laral the necessary access codes. Her shift was over, and it was time   
to eat.  
  
"Hello, Jenny," Megan said as Jenny entered the mess hall. "Has he killed her   
yet?"  
  
"Tom? No. Give him time, we've only been in space for two days."  
  
"I heard that Laral called him a sprolak, whatever that is."  
  
"I heard. Harry said it was a jellyfish like organism found in the Minenne   
seas."  
  
"Ouch. Try the bristle pastry." Megan said as she finished ladling the gruel   
into her bowl.  
  
Jenny smiled. The bristle pastry resembled apple strudel. She hoped it tasted as   
good. She picked a medium sized piece to go along with her sandwich. "You   
babysitting Miral tonight?"  
  
Megan nodded. "Yep, it's my turn. I'm going to read 'The Hobbit' to her."  
  
Jenny laughed. "Meg, she won't understand a word."  
  
"Yes she will, She just won't know that she does. Anyway, ever since Harry gave   
a copy to the Pozjan I've wanted to reread it." The two sisters laughed. "And it   
beats, 'Rivers of Blood.'"  
  
"It wasn't my copy. I swear. I returned it to Naomi." Jenny raised her right   
hand to show she was telling the truth. "The story was too predictable. By the   
way, Jamie was in astrometrics earlier. She's still riding a horse in the   
Olympics." Jenny had to laugh at how frustrated Jamie McMinn was with that   
horse.  
  
"I thought she'd deleted that program?"  
  
"Not well enough. Tom recovered it. She's threatened to make her mount a goat."  
  
"Jamie and the goat." Megan cocked her head. "Have they set a date yet for the   
games?"  
  
"I haven't heard a specific date. Probably after we settle into a routine. We're   
definitely going to miss our brother's graduation, again." Jenny smiled at the   
thought of their baby brother who would be receiving his PhD this summer.  
  
"We can't break with tradition--he might not recover." Megan waved. "Ayala, over   
here!"  
  
Ayala smiled as stopped at their table. "Morning. I'm on my way to the bridge."  
  
"I thought you had the morning off?" Megan asked.  
  
"So did I. But Commander Tuvok wants me to reassess computer security. It seems   
the Vordai Captain is to be given access to some critical areas."  
  
"Ahhh. I know she's supposed to take us into the space dock, but isn't this   
getting ridiculous?" Megan asked.  
  
"The Vordai didn't have to let us use their military facilities. It was the best   
way to get us off the planet. We can live with three weeks of stricter military   
rules. They did send us their best port-captain..."  
  
"And who told you that?" Jenny asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of   
the answer.  
  
"Why, Captain Laral, of course." He took a quick sip from his cup. "And then we   
have to coordinate with the Vordai Base Patrol on security. You should see the   
stack of rules and regs we're going to have to follow. I need to be going."  
  
"I've seen some of them," Jenny said to her sister. "Astrometrics and all   
external scanning equipment are to be shut down." Jenny picked up the bristle   
pastry and took a bite. She grimaced, and managed not to spit it out. "Megan,"   
her voice carried a threat.  
  
Megan laughed. "Jenny. It's a Vordai delicacy. Neelix is fascinated with their   
cuisine."  
  
"How many replicator rations do I have?" She took several sips of water and   
swished it around in her mouth. "After this, I'll never complain about leola   
root again."  
  
"Fortunately there is no more of that, but we need to get going. Hugh will be   
furious if we are late for rehearsal."  
  
Jenny glanced away quickly. "I'm going to skip the rehearsal. I can do the   
costumes without being there."  
  
"Jen, you can't avoid him forever."  
  
"I can during my off-time. You'd better get going."  
  
"Perhaps some day you'll tell me just what you did to Hugh," Megan said as she   
stood.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. All we had was one lousy date. And I do mean   
lousy," Jenny whispered for herself. Megan was already gone.  
  
#  
  
Hugh Murphy thumbed through his script as his actors started to gather.   
Kashimuro and Megan's laughter brought his attention back to the stage. "We'll   
start with act-four scene-three. I'd like everyone to have their lines memorized   
by Monday. Kashi?"  
  
"Hey," Kashimuro said. "I have act one done."  
  
Hugh laughed. "Excellent, considering your first appearance is in act two." He   
clapped his hands. "Places everyone. I'd like to get through act five this   
morning." He smiled as the players stumbled their way through the scene. It had   
been years since he'd been involved in a theater production. He'd forgotten just   
how impossible the first few rehearsals could be. And frustrating. This was just   
the third time they'd rehearsed this scene. But he wasn't worried, it would come   
together eventually.  
  
"Hello Hugh," Susan said as she approached. "Harry and I were wondering--" she   
continued in a whisper, "--when you wanted the music?"  
  
"Thursday's rehearsal. How's it going?"  
  
Susan laughed. "Well, Harry learned the recorder well enough, but he really   
isn't fond of crumhorns."  
  
"You heard about the performance for the Vordai military brass in three weeks?   
The night before our departure, it's going to be tight."  
  
"Cutting it close, but we'll be ready. I just hope the Vordai aren't expecting a   
religious drama."  
  
Hugh closed his eyes. "I'm not going to live that down."  
  
"No, Hugh, you are not." Susan smiled. "Thursday it is then. By the way, what   
happened with you and Jenny? I heard you two broke up."  
  
Hugh shook his head in exasperation at the 'efficiency' of the ship's rumor   
mill. "We didn't break up. We never--"  
  
"Oh, you're still together?" interrupted Susan. "That's good to hear." She   
patted him on the shoulder and left.  
  
Hugh watched her go. "Because we never were a couple," he finished to himself.   
"It was just one date. One." He took a moment to regain his composure before   
turning his attention back to his actors. He hoped he could get through the rest   
of this production without any more questions about Jenny, or their   
'relationship.'  
  
#  
  
Joe glanced around the mess hall. Another full house. He debated taking the tray   
back to his quarters, but decided against it. He wanted a break from the numbers   
he'd been studying. He looked around again. There were a couple of empty seats.   
He picked the closest.  
  
"Hello Joe," Lora Jenkins said as he sat. "I hope your day went better than   
mine." Jamie McMinn grinned at her comment.  
  
"Let me guess, you are both getting off from a long, tough bridge duty?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lora replied. "It was too long. *Captain Laral* flew the ship."  
  
"I didn't notice. She must've done okay."  
  
"She's not bad--as a pilot. She decided to ignore Harry and made some   
interesting course corrections. And..." Lora shook her head. "It's only been   
three days, and...and..."  
  
Jamie laughed. "I think what Lora is trying not to say, is she hopes the Vordai   
Captain remains with alpha shift for the rest of the trip."  
  
"I see," Joe said. "It's just another three more days..."  
  
Both Jamie and Lora sighed. "I can't wait--but she'll be back when we leave,"   
Lora said.  
  
"Only for two days, the test flight and our actual departure...She can't afford   
to waste any more time with us," Jamie added. "We're delaying her rotation back   
to Vordai Prime."  
  
"Look who just walked in," Jamie remarked as she pointed toward the door.  
  
Lora closed her eyes. "And she's with Janeway. I'd better leave." She started to   
stand. "I don't think I can remain polite if Laral says anything but good   
afternoon to me."  
  
Jamie shook her head. "Don't be so harsh, that Grevel-Ash woman with us during   
Prixin turned out to be okay."  
  
Joe smiled. "She at least tried to understand us. All Laral does is criticize   
us. Plus having Laral on board makes it difficult for us to do the simulation   
runs.""  
  
"I'm sorry, she was with us all shift," Lora said.  
  
"I understand, believe me. I'll see if they can try to get in some of the   
simulation runs during alpha shift. She must sleep sometime."  
  
Jamie gritted her teeth, and a quick jerk of her head warned Joe that it was   
time to change the subject. "The warp core was vibrating again."  
  
"So I heard. We'll be able to repair it in dock. Good morning Captain Janeway."  
  
"Lieutenant, Ensign. The mess hall is crowded today," Janeway said.  
  
"Aye, Captain," Joe replied. "Neelix and Sarexa are doing an excellent job." He   
glanced at Jamie who nodded. "We're just about finished here, Captain. If you   
would like our seats..." They both stood, picking up their trays. "Please excuse   
us."  
  
"Thank you, lieutenant." Janeway motioned for Laral to sit.  
  
"She didn't say anything," Jamie whispered as they dumped their trays in the   
recyclers.  
  
Joe chuckled, "What's she going to say? Chide us for our decadent eating   
facilities, or tell us that replicators are an unnecessary luxury? Did you   
notice what she is eating?" He calculated that at the rate she was going, Laral   
would run out of replicator rations very soon.  
  
"I tried not to. Fortunately for us, however, Sarexa suggested Neelix stop   
experimenting with Vordai food."  
  
Act 2:  
Piramontoy Station  
6 days after leaving New Hope  
  
Jenny glanced around the bridge, wondering just how she'd managed to draw this   
duty on this day. She may have volunteered to be cross-trained in tactical, but   
right now she wished she was elsewhere. Tom sat down at the helm with a shrug.  
  
Janeway whispered something to Chakotay. Then faced the rear of the bridge.   
"Tactical?"  
  
Jenny glanced down at the console, even though she already knew what to say.   
"All systems standing by. Lieutenant Kim is in engineering, prepared to shut   
down external sensors and weapons on your command."  
  
"That would be at my command," Captain Laral said as she entered. Tom stood   
quickly. "Captain Janeway, I need command of Voyager," Laral said as she sat at   
the helm. Jenny cringed at the Vordai Captain's tone.  
  
"Computer," Janeway said. "Authorization Janeway pi-zero two three omega.   
Command of Voyager is temporarily turned over to Captain Laral." She nodded   
toward Chakotay, who seconded the order. The computer beeped, and acknowledged.  
  
Jenny entered a few commands into her console and changed her mind about wanting   
to be elsewhere. The approaching station was definitely intriguing.  
  
"Coordinates set," Laral said. "Open communications."  
  
"Hailing frequency open," Jenny said.  
  
"Piramontoy Station, this Captain Laral, authorization felor-toe-kay-fumf,   
requesting permission to enter Piramontoy space."  
  
There was a huge crackle, then a high pitched voice answered, "Permission   
granted. Proceed on heading one-two four point five, entry gate three.   
Piramontoy Station out."  
  
Jenny watched her console as Laral entered the data into the computer. She   
nodded quickly when Tuvok looked at her. So far, there was nothing suspicious.   
The coordinates did take them toward the large space station.  
  
"Course laid in. Proceeding at impulse," Laral said. "ETA in five minutes."  
  
Jenny had seen the image in astrometrics, but Piramontoy Station was even more   
impressive on screen. Huge, spherical, and pale blue. It could swallow a hundred   
Voyagers and still have room for a couple of Galaxy Class ships. She noted that   
everyone on the bridge was studying the structure. "Impressive," Janeway said.  
  
"It's the finest facility in the system," Laral said with pride. "As well as the   
oldest."  
  
"The only nice thing--" Tom whispered as he moved to stand by Jenny. "--she   
says, and it's about that."  
  
Jenny smiled. "She did like Neelix's dessert last night."  
  
"I missed that," Tom answered. "Miral and I spent the evening reading and   
watching TV."  
  
"I've never figured out what's so great with TV. I prefer the holodeck."  
  
"So do I, actually."  
  
Jenny shrugged. "Tom, have you tried talking to her?"  
  
He shook his head. "She's always busy on the bridge or in her quarters."  
  
"You might give it a try. You're both pilots. Wow." The incoming data was   
fascinating. "I'm getting some interesting readings from the sphere." She sent   
the information to Janeway's console. Once they entered the sphere, all external   
scanners were to be shut off. Tom also found the data interesting.  
  
"She needs a special license fly into that?" Tom asked. Despite the flippant   
tone, Jenny heard a certain amount of awe.  
  
"Curious, it looks like the station consists of several layers."  
  
"That is correct, Lieutenant Paris," Laral said. "And that is why it requires a   
specially trained and experienced pilot to fly a craft in or out of the station.   
In just a minute, it will become even more obvious."  
  
"Oops," Jenny said with a laugh. Despite whispering, Laral had overheard their   
conversation. Voyager had come to a stop and great doors were opening. She could   
see inside. What there was to see anyway--was what looked to be a second sphere.  
  
"Scanners and weapons are now off line," Laral said. Jenny's console flashed,   
then went blank. "Piramontoy Station, this is Voyager. We have entered the first   
shell. Prepare to engage automatic beacons."  
  
"Automatic beacons are online. Welcome home Captain Laral. Please advise   
Voyager's captain that form 437 needs to be filled out and entered into our   
system before we can begin tie-down."  
  
Jenny watched the screen fascinated at the maze of openings and tunnels. Tom   
whistled softly as the made a particularly tight turn.  
  
"I'll have to design a holoprogram so I can try this," he whispered.  
  
"You admitting she's good?" Jenny asked as they entered the central space.  
  
"I never denied that. Look at this place." She did. They were surrounded by a   
well lit interior: six ships of about Voyager's size and a number of smaller   
ones were moored.  
  
Laral glanced behind her. "Captain, if you would transmit the necessary   
clearances."  
  
Janeway nodded. Jenny returned her attention to the screen and the large bay   
they were heading for.  
  
"This is Docking bay three to Voyager, please begin docking procedures. Tractor   
beams are ready at your signal."  
  
"Understood," Laral said. "Cutting all engines. Engage tractor beams."  
  
"That's cheating," Tom whispered, then whistled as Voyager began moving toward   
the mooring. The fit was tight, and Jenny gritted her teeth, waiting for the   
sound of Voyager scraping the sides.  
  
"Welcome to Piramontoy. Once we initiate the airlock connections, we need to   
meet with your security staff. Colonel Staraop out."  
  
Laral stood. ""I shall see you again shortly before you are due to depart, in   
three of your weeks. Until then, Captain Janeway, enjoy your stay."  
  
Tom took a deep breath when the lift doors had shut behind her. "So, we do each   
get two days of R&R?"  
  
"I can't wait," Harry replied.  
  
"Captain," Chakotay said as he slapped his forehead. "I forgot all about the   
crew shoreleave. The paperwork is sitting on my desk." At this point, Jenny   
laughed when she saw the Commander wink. "I need to fill out form 1724 for each   
crewmember."  
  
Tom chuckled. "Very funny, Commander, except B'Elanna told me you submitted them   
yesterday."  
  
"See, Chakotay," Janeway said. "It's a small ship. It's impossible to keep a   
secret around here."  
  
Tom winced. "Understood, Captain."  
  
"What was that about," Jenny asked as she filed her log. The last sensor   
readings were the most they would get of this station.  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing," Tom responded with some finality. Jenny decided not to press the   
issue, but she wondered if it had something to do with the exchanges of   
replicator rations a few months back. She smiled as she watched Chakotay grasp   
and quickly let go of the Janeway's hand.  
  
#  
  
Ayala winced at the moans, groans, and what sounded like grating of metal of   
metal that occasionally echoed from the outside into the corridor. He grasped   
his phaser rifle tighter at the sound. The others in his team were fingering   
their weapons. Only Captain Janeway and Commander Tuvok looked calm.  
  
"Didn't anyone--" Harry whispered, "--inform the Vordai crews just what an angry   
Klingon is capable of doing?"  
  
"PetaQ's," B'Elanna snarled from behind them. "Captain, you hear what they are   
doing. My crews can do a better job. We'd better not be paying for repairs for   
any scratches..."  
  
Ayala smiled at Harry, who just shrugged. The scenario was a bit surreal. Aliens   
were connecting Voyager to their station--and for once, it was supposed to be   
happening. At another loud scrishing sound, he gritted his teeth, but Voyager's   
chief engineer remained quiet.  
  
"Vordai docking team eleven to Voyager. Connection is established," a voice said   
through the comm system.  
  
"Very good," Janeway answered. She nodded toward Tuvok. The docking bay outer   
doors opened slowly revealing a large cavern and several armed Vordai in dull   
green uniforms, plus several dozen dock workers.  
  
"Airlock seal is holding," Tuvok said as he glanced at the readings from the   
wall panel. "They have managed, despite all the scratching, to achieve a stable   
connection." He nodded toward Ayala and the six others on the security detail.   
Tuvok opened the door and stepped through. Immediately the Vordai guards moved   
their weapons to a ready position. Ayala and the other team members did the   
same.  
  
"Everyone calm down," Janeway said quietly as she moved forward. "Stay here."   
She walked toward the demarcation between the ship and the station.  
  
One of the Vordai officers also approached. Ayala tensed. A minute later Janeway   
ordered Commander Tuvok forward.  
  
"The Vordai had seemed to be the less paranoid of the four," Harry said. "Until   
this visit."  
  
"It's a military base. I guess they're worried about Gunrath'u spies," Ayala   
responded equally quietly.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Harry said.  
  
"Military posturing," B'Elanna said in a harsh whisper. "The Vordai Space   
Defense Ministry said Piramontoy had the kind of facilities we would need to   
complete repairs and that their military facilities were better suited toward   
Voyager."  
  
Ayala shrugged. Normally, the military space docks were restricted to all but   
Vordai military ships. The civilian shipyards apparently were much less   
sophisticated and wouldn't be able to deal with the complex repairs that Voyager   
needed.  
  
B'Elanna said, "I'm going to spend most of my waking hours explaining Voyager to   
their crews..."   
  
"It looks like everything is settled," Harry said. Janeway was motioning   
everyone forward.  
  
Tuvok pulled his security team aside. "We are to stay on the ship. No weapons or   
scanners are to leave the ship. Each side will process those who are leaving and   
returning to Voyager. Everyone departing Voyager will be required to carry   
appropriate identification."  
  
Ayala grimaced. The crew had been informed about what they could and could not   
use for barter, and what kinds of purchases could be brought on Voyager. He   
smiled at the memory of the Doctor's lecture about the health risks of a space   
station.  
  
"Lieutenant Ayala," Tuvok said. "I want three security officers on duty at all   
times. Any problems are to be reported immediately." Ayala acknowledged the   
order. Commander Tuvok then left with Harry, Lieutenant Torres, and Captain   
Janeway.  
  
"You heard him," Ayala said. "And you've read the files. The only authorized   
personnel in this section are Vordai technicians and repair crews and their   
security, and of course our own crew. These people are fixing Voyager, let's   
avoid any incidents."  
  
He looked around. Vordai security had a station on the right side of the hall.   
"We'll set up here." He pointed to the left side. "Stay alert. The last thing I   
need is to find another Gunrath diplomat crawling around in the Jeffries tubes."  
  
This brought some chuckles.  
  
#  
  
"Hello Hugh," Jenny said as he sat down across from her. She noted a few glances   
their way from the other diners. She couldn't leave too quickly.  
  
"Jenny. I'm sorry, but it's another full house. How you been?"  
  
Damn, she thought, he was going to try to make conversation. She delayed   
answering by taking several forkfuls of whatever the main dish was. "I've been   
fine. And you?" It was an instinctive response.  
  
"I've been better. Jenny..." He stopped speaking for several minutes, during   
which she tried to enjoy the silence. It was hard. He'd been a good friend,   
until Prixin. What had possessed them to try to move beyond friendship? She   
couldn't blame takeover by nasty wicked aliens for this mistake.  
  
She broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Hugh. I like you. I always have. It's just   
that..."  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have, well." He blushed.  
  
She smiled sadly. "Hindsight is said to be perfect."  
  
He nodded. She started to reach out but stopped.  
  
"It's probably all for the best anyway." She smiled. "We're going to be home   
within the year," at least she hoped so. "I'm still planning on going to command   
school and make Starfleet my career."  
  
"We can still be friends though."  
  
"I hope so." She reached over and tapped his hand with her fingers. "I'm sorry   
too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." He again nodded. The subject wouldn't be   
mentioned again. They finished eating in silence.  
  
"I have some of the costumes finished," she said as she stood. "I'll bring them   
to rehearsal tonight."  
  
"Excellent. Thanks for doing this." He didn't say, 'despite everything,' but she   
knew he was thinking it.  
  
"It was fun. See you tonight..." Possibly the wrong thing to say in a crowded   
mess hall. Once again a number of people were looking at them. Oh well, she   
thought, it wouldn't be the first time the crew had the wrong impression.   
Somehow the rumor mill had them dating before they'd tried. They'd been good   
friends, she now wished they hadn't tried for more. She dumped her tray into the   
recycler and left.  
  
#  
  
Act 3  
Piramontoy Station  
15 days after leaving New Hope  
  
"Hello," Joe said as he approached Harry. The noise of the Vordai bazaar almost   
drowned out Harry's response. "You look lost."  
  
"Only pilots get lost."  
  
Joe laughed. "So, Tom took a wrong turn?"  
  
"He's somewhere over there." Harry pointed to his left. "He saw something for   
Miral."  
  
"I see. And B'Elanna?"  
  
Harry laughed as he shook his head. "She's checking on the work on the deflector   
dish."  
  
Joe nodded. He'd been out yesterday. "It's still frustrating to not be fully   
involved in repairing our own ship. And the shops and merchandise aren't very   
exciting." For the past week, returning crew had spoken of the bazaar and other   
shops as also being overpriced. Joe had to agree. He'd found the time he'd spent   
wandering through the civilian ship yards more interesting. The Vordai Space   
Defense Ministry had been correct, the military facilities were much better. So   
was security.  
  
They stopped at a booth with many bright beads and stones. The merchant trilled   
as he started to show his wares.  
  
"The trick," Harry said with a half-smile, "Is not to appear too eager."  
  
"I'll try to keep it mind, if I ever see anything that appeals to me." They   
walked away.  
  
"It's still hard to believe that our next shoreleave may be in the   
alpha-quadrant." Joe wondered why Harry seemed so reticent.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "The slipstream. I remember our last attempt all too well."  
  
"We've made improvements. And we've tested every scenario. Worst case is we exit   
the slipstream at an angle. We would end up in the wrong place."  
  
"The last time I sent myself a message from the future. Apparently that wrong   
place was a planet."  
  
"Come by this evening. We'll run a worse case scenario. We've improved the   
safety back-ups since our last test."  
  
Harry smiled. "I know, I know. Harry the over optimistic dreamer is worried   
about this. I know you've taken every precaution, I'm just spooked."  
  
"That's okay. Come by. The more testing we can do, the better. The last time we   
tried to do too much at once, cover the whole distance in one shot. This way,   
while slower, is better and safer."  
  
"I will. I need to look for something. What does one get someone whom..." Harry   
shook his head.  
  
"Harry?" Joe stopped walking. "What does one get whom?"  
  
"Nothing...I mean..."  
  
"Ahh. Marla." Joe wasn't sure if the match was a good one or not. He liked   
Marla, she'd become a valuable member of engineering, but deep down he wasn't   
really sure if he could ever get past what she and the other Equinox crewmembers   
had done.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. I'd hoped to find something special for her."  
  
"I don't think the schlock that's for sale here is what you're looking for." Joe   
paused as he thought. "Do you remember that concert you gave three or so years   
ago. You played..." He bit his lip, he just couldn't remember the piece Harry   
had played. Pre-twenty-second century music had rarely interested him. "You   
played the clarinet. Make a recording."  
  
Harry's smile grew. "That's it. Thanks Joe." He bolted.  
  
Joe shrugged and turned his attention back to the markets. He hoped that there   
was something here for Annie and the kids.  
  
"Hey Joe--" Tom said from behind him, "--have you seen Harry?"  
  
"I think he returned to the ship. He mentioned you'd found something for Miral."  
  
Tom shook his head. "On closer inspection, that toy had too many small parts.   
I'm still looking. I never realized just how hard shopping for a baby is."  
  
"It's been a while for me," Joe said. Over seven years. He'd missed his kids'   
childhoods..."But yeah, I remember."  
  
"Hey, with the slipstream, we'll be home before you know it."  
  
"Are we doing the right thing though? The slipstream to begin with is much more   
troublesome than the transwarp, and you know how that ended up."   
  
Tom took a deep breath. "I know. But the slipstream should be all right. I flew   
many of the test flights. And we're not just going on theory--we're also working   
with the knowledge of our own past experiences. 'Don't be greedy, don't overuse   
it...'"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But in ten days we'll be using it on Voyager   
for the first time."  
  
"Nerves..." Tom grinned. "B'Elanna was very nervous before we attempted the   
transwarp. It's expected." He patted Joe on the back. "We trust you. Now, just   
relax. Enjoy yourself. But don't go to Jultana's."  
  
"Missed that one." He laughed when Tom winked.  
  
"Yea, the morning briefing was pretty interesting. It seems there was a little   
skirmish there last night. The Doctor has the two patients now."  
  
"And Commander Tuvok?"  
  
"He's gets them next."  
  
#  
  
Hugh smiled. Tomorrow the costumes would be ready. Tech and dress rehearsals   
would start in two days. Then their performance for the Vordai VIP's. Followed   
the next morning by Voyager's departure.  
  
"Hey Hugh," Kashimuro shouted. "We're ready."  
  
"Excellent. By the way, Janeway said she would stop by to watch. We're to ignore   
her when she does--don't let it affect our rehearsal."  
  
"Great," Megan said. "Does she know about the bath song?"  
  
"I doubt it. Why? Oh..." Hugh laughed as he remembered why Megan brought it up.   
"Well, it's Renaissance."  
  
"That's right," Susan said. "And it's no where near as full of sexual innuendo   
than numerous others I could have chosen." She smiled, wickedly. "I figured it   
was up to me to keep this from becoming a religious drama."  
  
"Trust me," Megan said. "There's no chance of that. I just hope the Vordai don't   
view drama in the same terms as the Minenne."  
  
Hugh rolled his eyes at the thought. "We'll muddle through, then the next   
morning flee..."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Hugh's thoughts had drifted toward the   
Alpha-Quadrant and his mother. She was the only surviving member of his family.  
  
"What are you planning to do when we return?" Megan asked him.  
  
"I don't know," was the reply. Over the past seven years the goal seemed to have   
shifted to just surviving another week. Even with the transwarp and now the   
slipstream, he found it hard to think about life in the Alpha Quadrant. "We do   
need to get started." He glanced around. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He'll be here," Susan said. "He said he would be few minutes late." She picked   
up the cornetto in her lap. "Ready?" She placed the instrument to her lips and   
blew a quick fanfare.  
  
"If music be the food of love, play on;  
Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting,  
The appetite may sicken, and so die..."  
  
Hugh nodded and sat back. He'd stop the rehearsal only if something atrocious   
happened.  
  
He turned at the sound footsteps. Harry smiled in greeting and went to join   
Susan. He pulled two recorders out of a bag as he sat.  
  
#  
  
Joe hated EVA suits, but he needed to inspect the alignment of the warp   
nacelles. His escort made a motion to hurry. Coming, he thought. The teams of   
workers were putting on the finishing touches. B'Elanna and the Captain were   
again meeting with officials to schedule a test flight. He slowed down his   
ascent to the nacelle. His escort moved to one side. It was pretty obvious the   
Vordai officer with him was not a technician. She'd questioned everything Joe   
had brought with him. She moved closer as he unhooked his scanner. Just ignore   
her, he decided.  
  
He ran the scanner over the struts and smiled The ship was in better shape than   
it had been since their run in with the Hirogen almost four years earlier. He   
turned to scan another area. He angled his wrist light to see better. Again the   
data showed the Vordai knew what they were doing--even with alien ships.  
  
Even if they didn't know that Starfleet regulation exterior paint should be   
several shades lighter. He hummed as he worked. B'Elanna had approved of the   
darker gray, Janeway had just grunted.  
  
He finished his examination of the port nacelle and motioned to his escort he   
was moving. He didn't wait for her. He had to finish scanning the starboard one   
and prepare a worst-case-scenario test of the slipstream for Harry.  
  
Their last time using the slipstream had been a disaster...except that with   
interference from the future it hadn't been.  
  
He hated temporal dynamics. Theoretically it was fascinating. The past is the   
future is the past...whatever. In reality it sucked. He couldn't rub his head,   
but he could feel the pain beginning in his sinuses.  
  
Even thinking about temporal stuff was enough to start a headache.  
  
"Stick to the present," he muttered. And that meant finishing his data   
collection.  
  
#  
  
Jenny continued to tap her foot as she again debated starting her shoreleave   
without Megan. She smiled as her sister entered the docking bay.  
  
"Sorry, rehearsal went a bit late. Janeway stopped by."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Great. We're going to be ready. Janeway loved the bath song by the way." They   
both stopped at the Vordai security table and handed them their shoreleave   
passes. The officer didn't look up as he took them. "Hugh was pleased."  
  
"Have a good stay," the officer said as he handed their passes back. "Please   
remember the rules." He barely looked up as they turned to walk away. "Teramon!"  
  
"Teramon?" Jenny whispered as they continued walking. "What's that?"  
  
"Probably the other officer's name." Megan shrugged as they turned the corner   
and entered the bazaar. "We weren't introduced."  
  
"Funny, Meg, real funny. He's not your type anyway.  
  
Jenny grimaced when Megan jabbed her elbow into her ribs. "Stop horsing   
around--" she whispered, "--they're staring at us." Jenny glanced around warily.   
"Is there a large hole or spot on my back?" She stopped. "Megan?"  
  
Her sister shook her head. "No, impeccable as always. Ignore them. Maybe they're   
still not used to seeing humans. Over here." Jenny followed quietly. There were   
fewer of the merchants and other visitors staring at them.  
  
Megan held up a solid navy blue cloth with gold strands woven in it. "Here,   
Jenny."  
  
"Perfect." She reached over and felt it. "A good weight. But the red piece will   
look better on you." Jenny nodded toward another bolt. Megan grinned as she   
reached for it.  
  
"How much?" Megan asked the merchant. The older Vordai female turned and stared.  
  
"Teramon!"  
  
"Teramon, twins?" Jenny whispered into Megan's ear.  
  
"Yes, we're twins," Megan replied. The Vordai merchant reached out and touched   
them.  
  
"For Teramon, twenty a'stapa." The merchant pulled the bolt off the shelf and   
began to measure, while Megan showed how much she wanted. "And the same for your   
other?"  
  
Jenny shook her head as she politely thanked the merchant. Megan paid, then   
pulled her away. "Sis, that was quite a bargain."  
  
"I know. From what the others had said, I was left with the impression..."  
  
"Teramon," someone shouted. Several merchants rushed over to show their wares.   
Jenny was beginning to feel claustrophobic, so left for the edges of the market.   
Once there she took several deep breaths of air.  
  
Lora Jenkins and Jaime McMinn joined her. "What's that about?" Jaime whispered.   
"Half the time the merchants are extremely rude."  
  
"I have no clue," Jenny replied. "Unless it's because we're twins."  
  
"Could be, I've seen stranger things, like the Captain and Commander are on   
leave, together," Lora said. "Least they were when we passed them a few minutes   
ago."  
  
"I'm surprised they managed to get shoreleave together," Jamie added.  
  
"Good for them," Jenny replied, "but I do need to rescue my sister." She walked   
back into the crowd that was gathering around Megan. The Vordai parted,   
whispering something the Universal Translator wasn't translating well.  
  
"I don't get it," Lora whispered. They'd followed her into the crowd.  
  
"Teramon, please..." A small child held out a well woven basket. Jenny took it   
to look, but the child vanished in the crowd.  
  
"That's too much," Jamie said. "I can't get the merchants to assist us, and   
they're giving you stuff."  
  
Jenny blushed and quickly looked around to find the child, then gave up.   
"Megan!!!"  
  
Megan waved. The merchants stepped back as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
"Hi Lora, Jaime. Jen, I can't do this. I'm going to spend my shoreleave on the   
ship." Megan handed Jenny the small bag with their Vordai currency. "Perhaps   
I'll finish the monthly reports early."  
  
"We'll go with you," Jaime said. "Our time is almost up. Good luck Jenny."  
  
"Meg. I'll tell you what," Jenny cut in. "We'll take our leave separately. I'll   
spend a couple of hours, then return, then you can go. Maybe if we're not   
together..."  
  
"Deal. See you in two hours?" Jenny nodded. She would try another section of the   
bazaar--someplace where no one knew of she was Teramon. She wasn't even sure if   
that was good or bad.  
  
She noticed a small cafe, and the captain sitting alone, sipping something.   
Jenny wondered where Chakotay was as she said hello.  
  
"Hello, Lieutenant," Janeway said with a smile.  
  
"Captain." Jenny took a deep breath. "Please tell me that's a cup of real   
coffee."  
  
Janeway cocked her head, then laughed. "I'm afraid not. It's some sort of tea."  
  
"Oh. Captain, do you know what Teramon means?"  
  
"No. Is it important?"  
  
"I hope not. Captain, have a good shoreleave." She beat a hasty retreat, as she   
spotted Commander Chakotay returning.  
  
#  
  
Joe had checked the data four times, then had rechecked his calculations another   
three before convincing himself that he was ready for this. Even knowing it was   
just a simulation did nothing to calm his nerves. "Well, I'm ready," he   
announced to the assembled participants. Harry nodded as he sat in the simulated   
command chair. Tom turned, waiting for the necessary commands.  
  
"Well then," Harry said. "Let's do it."  
  
"Slipstream drive is in stand-bye mode," Joe said. "Tom, anytime."  
  
"Great," the chief pilot said. "Course plotted." He touched his console and the   
image shifted to the streaming view of stars. "Will disengage in eighty-nine   
seconds."  
  
"Drive temperature is climbing," Joe called out. He glanced at B'Elanna who   
nodded. "Shields are holding."  
  
"Sixty seconds," Tom called. "Looks good, so far."  
  
"Benamite crystals are starting to destabilize," B'Elanna said. "We're still   
within the safety range."  
  
"Critical temperature will be reached in two minutes," Joe added. "Shields are   
down to ninety-one percent and falling." He frowned. They were falling one   
percent faster than expected. He would need to track down the source of the   
error. But this test was also to prove to Harry that a worst case scenario   
wasn't so bad. He quickly hit a key. The ship lurched.  
  
"Disengaging drive," Tom shouted. The streaming starlines slowed. "We're off   
course. Engaging reverse thrusters in five seconds." Harry glanced back at Joe.  
  
"Drive temperature is falling. Shields are holding at eighty-nine percent," Joe   
said They waited until the stars were once again single dots of light.  
  
"Excellent," Harry said. "Now, where are we?"  
  
Joe grinned. "B'Elanna"  
  
"We are seven-hundred and three point two-five light years off from our expected   
exit point."  
  
"Harry?" Joe smiled. Not too bad.  
  
"And what if there had been some obstacle? Like a planet," Harry asked.  
  
"I am able to maneuver the ship," Tom replied. He stood. "It's sluggish, but   
acceptable. There was one minor asteroid, but it was successfully deflected.   
Harry, it works. B'Elanna is satisfied. And trust me, she wouldn't have given   
her approval if she wasn't."  
  
"Helmboy, I'm right here. But he's correct, Harry. I wouldn't have approved it   
if I didn't believe Joe hadn't done his research."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good. Oh. Wait, I forgot. Lieutenant Kim to the Emergency Medical   
Hologram."  
  
"I see you decided to remember me," The Doctor's voice said. "I monitored the   
simulation. For the two minutes, simulated-radiation levels remained minimal for   
the humanoids on board."  
  
"Doctor, are you trying to tell me we have some stowaways?"  
  
"Of course not, Lieutenant. There are no rats on this ship. I am referring to   
the plants in the airponic and hydroponic gardens. The levels of radiation   
contamination will be cumulative to them. Lieutenant Carey was correct in his   
assessment. Our two cadets are working on the problem.  
  
"I hope you are at more at ease," Joe said as he sat on his stool.  
  
"I hope so too," Harry replied.  
  
"We did it. And it works."  
  
"Well, it works fine, as long as no one wants to eat, play, or take a shower   
afterwards," Tom said with a grin.  
  
"Tom, you know how much power this takes," B'Elanna retorted.  
  
"Devours is more like it," Tom retorted. "But yes, I do know. And we can live   
with smelly crewmates for a couple of days that is. In four more days, we'll   
know how much odor we can truly take."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Harry said. "You drink blood wine."  
  
"It provides protein..." Tom grin grew. ""But just think--it works! I know Miral   
is looking forward to meeting her grandparents."  
  
"Translation," Joe said, "Her grandparents are anxious to meet her."  
  
"You win. But if she was older..."  
  
"Next you'll be telling me that she said her first sentence yesterday," Harry   
said.  
  
"Not quite, but I'm sure I heard her say da-da." Tom stood.  
  
"He's delusional," B'Elanna said.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm sure she did." He laughed, "I suspect every father says that."  
  
Harry laughed, "I do believe Joe has reports to prepare."  
  
"Spoil sport. Just wait until you have a daughter," Tom said with a laugh as he   
hugged his wife. "Come on, sweetheart. Happy writing."  
  
Joe waved them out of the room, then turned to pick up his PADD. He needed to   
check on a couple of things before he could write the report.   
  
Joe glanced about the holodeck. "Okay. Computer display data from sixty seconds   
advance forward one second on my command."  
  
"Parameters set," the computer's voice said. The holodeck image shifted   
slightly.  
  
Act 4  
Space  
20 days after leaving New Hope  
  
Ayala rubbed his eyes. A last-minute meeting had kept Captain Janeway and   
Commander Tuvok on the station. Janeway had decided to not delay the testing of   
all the repairs, so Ayala had found himself doing a double-shift. He turned his   
attention to the helm. Voyager had arrived at the test flight site, and Captain   
Laral stood. Tom smiled as he reclaimed his helm seat. Captain Laral started to   
walk away. "Thanks for agreeing to do this," Tom said  
  
"I had no choice. No one else is licensed to pilot Voyager within the station   
defense perimeter, and you needed to complete your tests."  
  
Ayala shook his head. Tom had tried to be pleasant to the captain ever since her   
arrival three hours earlier. Voyager's test flight would now begin.  
  
"I know it must be hard to take time from your busy schedule to do this," Tom   
said as he banked Voyager to starboard and engaged the warp drive.  
  
"By the Great Forest, I have enjoyed the privilege," Laral said. "Voyager is one   
of only a dozen non VSD ships ever allowed access Piramontoy Station. I know the   
repair crews enjoyed the challenge too."  
  
Ayala glanced at Harry and shrugged. Harry looked as puzzled as he did. Was Tom   
really trying to talk with the Vordai Captain?  
  
"We're at Warp 9.6, Commander," Tom said.  
  
"Excellent," Chakotay said. "Reduce speed to warp 5."  
  
Ayala turned his attention back to the tactical station. They would continue to   
run a series of maneuvers for the next five hours. So far the incoming data   
showed everything was going well.  
  
"So," Tom continued. "Why did you become a pilot?"  
  
Laral's shoulders stiffened. "We were at war." She moved to the back of the   
bridge.  
  
Ayala shook his head as she left. So much for socializing with her. "Shields are   
holding at 99.9 percent," Ayala said.  
  
"Excellent," Chakotay said. "Tom reduce speed to warp one and start a slow   
spiral."  
  
"Sir..." Tom was grinning. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, let's see if these Vordai technicians really did a good job."  
  
Ayala knew that Tom would enjoy this. And while the spiral wasn't on the test,   
it would definitely put a lot of stress on the ship.  
  
"Shields are still holding. Hull stress has increased five percent," Ayala said   
after a minute.  
  
"Maintain current speed and spiral for three minutes, then break out at warp   
three." There was a soft hiss from Laral.  
  
"Not bad," she said with a smile.  
  
#  
  
Hugh leaned against the back wall and relaxed as the curtain went down on act   
three. Voyager had returned to the Vordai station just two hours earlier. Things   
were rushed, but outside of one ripped bodice, a broken sword, and a smashed   
vase, things were going extremely well. The Vordai guests seemed reserved, but   
the Voyager crew was enjoying themselves. He slipped out during the laughter.   
The intermission was in three minutes.  
  
"You're missing the show," he said to Ayala who leaned against the wall of the   
corridor.  
  
Ayala groaned. "All these dignitaries. Most may be in there," he jerked his head   
toward the cargo bay where the play was being performed, "but we also have   
several inspectors aboard. And then there's that reporter."  
  
"Eala? She's a drama critic."  
  
"If you say. When she first came onboard, she seemed very interested in   
engineering."  
  
""Oh well, so much for reading a review in the morning," Hugh joked, then   
sobered as he thought of the security implications.  
  
Ayala nodded. "She needs to contact Colonel Staraop."  
  
"We're missing some paperwork?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, but I believe the Grevel-Ash government wants   
reassurance that we are not returning to New Hope."  
  
Both men chuckled. "How about we officially label this region of space, land of   
the bureaucrat?"  
  
"I vote for it." Ayala quickly raised his hand and lowered it. "And tomorrow we   
leave..." He smiled. "It's been some year."  
  
Hugh grinned in agreement. It sure had. Borg, war, kidnapping, Cardassians, more   
Borg, more Cardassians...And most importantly, what had started seven years ago   
as a seventy year trip was down to just fifteen at most. Now with the   
slipstream, perhaps in less than a year they would be back at Earth.  
  
"So, how's the play going?"  
  
"Great, too bad you are missing our one performance."  
  
"Blame the Vordai or Commander Tuvok. Perhaps there'll be a encore performance?"  
  
"Perhaps." Hugh turned as the first of the audience exited. "There's the   
Captain. Have fun, Mike."  
  
"Fun?" Ayala shook his head. "Well, 'once more unto the breach..."  
  
"See me later, I might put you in my next production..."  
  
"No way. Captain Janeway, excuse me." Ayala walked quickly toward the captain.  
  
#  
  
"Lieutenant Ayala, is there a problem?" Janeway apologized quickly to the   
various Vordai officials she was with.  
  
"Colonel Staraop asked that you contact him."  
  
"I see." She closed her eyes. "I see."  
  
Ayala just nodded as she continued. "I'm not willing to cause an incident this   
late in the game...We're leaving tomorrow." She chuckled. "They aren't too happy   
with the play--'it took the crew away from the more important work of getting of   
that damn planet'." He understood the unspoken side, the time spent on the   
slipstream was also keeping the crew from that work. "Have all the crew returned   
from shoreleave?"  
  
"Aye, Captain. The last group returned an hour ago."  
  
"Good. Excellent work, Lieutenant." She glanced behind her. The half-dozen   
Vordai officials were in a small group chatting.  
  
"Thank you, Captain..."  
  
Ayala turned his attention back to the crowd. He noted a short shadow slip   
around the corner. He followed. "Excuse me, ma'am?"  
  
The figure turned. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Eala, the *supposed*   
theater critic. "Oh," she squealed. "You startled me."  
  
"The intermission is a little short for you to go wandering off--you don't want   
to miss the next act."  
  
"No, of course not. Although I will confess, I find the play confusing. The   
language is very different from what the rest of you speak."  
  
"It's very old."  
  
"Oh." She glanced around. "You are correct, I should return. There is not enough   
time to look through my notes. I was under the impression that rehearsing this   
play was contrary to the agreement that allowed you to remain on Treaty Planet?"  
  
"All work and no play..." Ayala muttered. "I believe that it was frowned upon,   
but by the time they started rehearsals, much of the work was done. And all   
rehearsals and work was done during our off duty time. At no time did the play   
interfere with repairs."  
  
"The Treaty Planet has been the cause of four wars in the past fifty years, the   
most recent just ended ten years ago. I believe we have every right to want you   
off the planet. Perhaps if you kept better care of your ship..."  
  
Ayala decided to ignore her. "The intermission is nearly over."  
  
She glared at him, but didn't say anything. He found himself counting to ten   
several times. He deposited her at the theater entrance and waited until she was   
inside. The others followed her in. He yawned. So much for an early night.  
  
#  
  
Hugh tapped Ayala on the shoulder. "You still here?"  
  
Ayala nodded. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great. I think the Vordai finally started to appreciate the play."  
  
"Teramon!" There were shouts from the theater, and they didn't sound too happy.   
The two men stared at each other, then Ayala tapped his combadge and ordered   
more security officers to report to the cargo bay on the double. Hugh shook his   
head as they rushed into the theater. There was a crowd around the cast. Susan,   
with a look of relief on her face as she spotted Hugh, elbowed her way through   
the throng until she reached him.  
  
"What happened?" Hugh demanded.  
  
"Viola and Sebastian just recognized each other, when several of the Vordai   
jumped up on the stage."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense!" Hugh said in exasperation. "It's the climax   
of the play, true, but I don't know why that should get them riled up like   
that--"  
  
"I do," Jenny said from behind them. "Teramon. Twins. The Vordai apparently have   
very strong reactions to seeing twins. Most of the time it's positive, but even   
then their response can be more than a little overwhelming. We should have   
realized this was going to happen--and warned you."  
  
"That's okay," Ayala said. "We..." He looked around quickly. "Oh, blast! Where's   
the reporter?" He rushed out.  
  
The other security officers had arrived along with Janeway who looked furious.   
Hugh cringed. This wasn't how he'd planned the curtain call. Someone whistled.  
  
"Listen up..."  
  
"Teramon!"  
  
"Get the actors off stage," Hugh said. "Jenny, you and Megan, had better leave   
too." She nodded. A security officer left with them as Ayala reentered the room,   
with the reporter firmly in tow.  
  
Janeway stepped forward and began calling for quiet, along with one of the   
Vordai officers. Hugh shook his head. "Damn."  
  
TWith the assistance of security, the audience was guided out of the theater.   
The Vordai guests were quiet at last.  
  
"A sham," one of them was heard to say on his way out. "They weren't Teramon,   
after all."  
  
"Well," Susan said. "That was some standing ovation. How are you going to top   
this?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't think I'm going to try." Hugh took a deep breath. What   
could go wrong, would.  
  
#  
  
Joe hummed quietly as he sat down at the engineering console on the bridge. He   
ran through the checklist. Engineering was ready for departure. He swiveled   
about to face the command chair.  
  
"Open ship-wide communications," Janeway said as she entered the bridge. A   
second later Harry nodded.  
  
"Attention all hands, we did it," she said with a big smile. "Everyone is to be   
congratulated on a job well done. We have permission to leave port in two   
minutes. And soon after that, we shall continue our journey back to Earth."  
  
"Earth or bust!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Earth is our goal, but let's not bust anything this time,"   
Chakotay cut in.  
  
Joe chuckled quietly. Captain Laral at the helm shook her head, but didn't make   
the expected comment.  
  
"Vordai Port Authority has cleared us for departure," Harry said. He glanced at   
Joe and gave a thumbs up. Joe returned the acknowledgment.  
  
"Very good," Janeway said as she sat. "Captain Laral, take us out of here."  
  
"With pleasure," the Vordai Captain said. Joe smiled to himself. That response   
reflected the crew's expectations too. He watched the viewscreen as Voyager   
slowly backed out and made a slow turn.  
  
"Voyager," the Vordai port officer's voice said, "May the stars guide your way.   
You are cleared to depart via gate b-five. Automatic beacons engage."  
  
This was it, they were once again on their way home. Well, first they would   
rendezvous with an incoming Vordai cruiser and drop off Captain Laral.  
  
#  
  
"Overall," Neelix read from the PADD that contained Eala's review, "Voyager's   
performance of 'A Dozen Nights' made for strange theater..."  
  
"'Dozen Nights?' What's that mean?" Jenny asked. She reached across the table   
and grabbed the PADD Neelix held.  
  
"My guess it's not a good translation," Hugh said from another table. "Continue   
reading."  
  
"'A Dozen Nights,'" Jenny repeated as she handed the PADD back to Neelix. The   
fourteen other crewmembers in the mess again focused their attention on the   
Talaxian.  
  
Neelix shook his head. "'A Dozen Nights', a bawdy play of no deep or significant   
meaning that is apparently by the humans' greatest playwright. This Shakespeare   
is a poor imitation of our Rajk Ilarjo, the famed poet of the Fresel era.   
Considering the highly publicized use of military facilities for the repair of   
their ship, the unthoughtful use of Teramon was unfortunate. We can only hope   
the humans did not mean to insult the Vordai by their apparent lack of   
understanding."  
  
"Oh well," Hugh said as he stood. "We can't please everyone."  
  
"Especially when they are gaping at *sham Teramon*," Kashimuro said. ""But all   
this is really irrelevant when you consider that in just a little under two   
hours..." There was a second of silence, then everyone stood. Jenny needed to go   
to Astrometrics.  
  
In just hours they would make their first attempt with Joe's new version of the   
slipstream.  
  
"So," Jamie McMinn said as they exited the mess hall. "What do you think about   
the Olympics being back-on?"  
  
"I think it's great," Jenny said with a big smile. "They eliminated white-water   
skulling, but I'm looking forward to the four-by-four relay."  
  
"Oh bother."  
  
Jenny closed her eyes and laughed. "Jamie. The other team doesn't have any   
riders either. Tom's going to cancel..."  
  
"YES!" Jamie calmed down immediately. "I need to go to the bridge. I'm back-up   
pilot while we're in the slipstream."  
  
Epilogue  
Space  
21 and a few hours after leaving New Hope  
  
Joe closed his link to B'Elanna, who was in engineering, and turned to face the   
Captain. "The slipstream drive is in stand-by mode. All systems are ready."   
B'Elanna had told him that it was his project, he deserved the honor of being on   
the bridge for their first run.  
  
"Very good," Janeway said as she sat in the command chair. "Helm?"  
"The course is laid in. We're ready, Captain."  
  
She glanced at Chakotay. "Then, on my mark, let's do it."  
  
Joe crossed his fingers when she ordered him to engage the drive. The   
diamond-shaped slipstream conduit glowed with writhing and overlapping blue and   
white lines. "Shields down to ninety-five percent. Warp coil temperatures rising   
quickly." He glanced at the chronometer. "Fifty-six seconds left." The warp coil   
temperature jumped another hundred Kelvin. "Preparing shut-down procedures."   
  
Janeway glanced at Tuvok. "Yellow alert." Coming out of the slipstream was a   
critical moment.  
  
He noted the chronometer was now showing twenty seconds left. At ten seconds, he   
started the countdown.  
  
"Slipstream has been successfully disengaged. Shields are at sixty percent,   
weapons are offline." He found himself gripping the edge of his console as he   
waited for Voyager to come to halt. It would be several hours before they would   
have enough power to travel at warp and recharge the weapons. The massive energy   
requirements was one thing they'd never been able to overcome.   
  
Janeway stood slowly. "Scan for any activity. And where are we?"  
  
It took Harry several seconds to get all the data. "Captain, there are no ships   
within an area of one-thousand cubic kilometers. And we've traveled   
eight-hundred-thirty-eight light years." He took a deep breath. "All decks   
reporting in. No damage or injuries. It worked."  
  
"Lieutenant Carey," Janeway said with a big smile. "I want to see your report in   
two hours. Good job, everyone."  
  
"Aye, Captain." Joe shook Harry's hand. There was now a lot to do. It would be   
several weeks before they could use the slipstream again. "We did it," he   
whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sinners and Saints by Rocky: Meanwhile, back in the Alpha Quadrant... 


End file.
